Letter
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Aku tidak ingin egois... tapi kalau aku tetap di sini, semua tak akan berubah... /c/ Asakuro Yuuki


Letter

Summary : Aku tidak ingin melihat ibu menangis... Tapi, aku sudah muak dengan semua topeng ini... /c/ Yuuki Arakawa07

**Disclaimmer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**

**PMR © PMI**

**Letter © Yuuki Arakawa07**

**Surat pernyataan © Yuuki Arakawa07**

**WARNING :**

DARI KISAH NYATA

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang guru. Suasana hening memenuhi lorong yang kulewati. Hari ini hari Minggu, namun, di sekolah diadakan konser yang dihadiri hampir seluruh siswa. Karena itulah, semua siswa telah berkumpul di <em>fronthall vocaloid gakuen<em>. Kecuali aku.

Aku berjalan sambil menunduk. Kutatap sepatu kets hitam yang selalu kukenakan setiap hari di sekolah. Rambut pirangku tergerai menutupi telinga, sedang pita yang ada di pucuk kepalaku terkulai ke bawah.

Kupegang erat amplop yang sedari tadi kupegang.

**Flashback Start**

"Kagamine-san, bisa tawarkan seleksi jumbara nasional ini ke seluruh anggota? Kalau yang berminat nanti diberi formulir ini." Sahut seorang guru yang berdiri di hadapanku. Tak lain tak bukan, pembimbing PMR, Leon-sensei.

"Baik, Sensei," jawabku riang sambil menerima lembaran-lembaran fomulir itu.

"Arigato nee, Kagamine-san"

**Flashback End**

Ya, kau yang selama ini percaya padaku. Bahkan kau lebih mempercayaiku yang hanya anggota dan tidak menjabat apapun dalam organisasi PMR ini ketimbang ketua PMR sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas administrasi PMR. Tapi, karena keegoisanku, aku menghancurkan semuanya.

Ya, semua karena keegoisanku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru yang sunyi senyap, tanpa seorang pun ada di dalamnya. Sementara itu, musik mulai terdengar dari _Fronthall_. Tapi yang ada di dalam diriku ini, hanya sebuah keheningan yang tak berujung. Melodi dan tempo dari musik yang terdengar, seolah menjadi sonata kegalauanku.

**Flashback Start**

"Eh? cuma berlima yang mendaftar?" Tanya Haku, seorang temanku yang juga mengikuti PMR. "Padahal kan ini event besar, seleksi buat jumbara nasional gitu"

Aku mendesah.

"Yang ikut cuma empat, Kaito, si ketua nggak mau ikut, katanya nge-game" Kataku. Selama ini, meskipun Kaito sang ketua, tapi selalu saja aku yang cuma anggota ini yang mengerjakan semua tugas ketua. Sedang wakilnya, Neru, juga tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Kita semua udah didaftarkan Leon-sensei" Lirihku, "Cuma kita yang bisa diandalkan"

Haku menghela napas.

"Maaf ya, Rin, tapi aku naik motor, jadi kamu nggak bisa nebeng ke kantor PMI" ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bisa nebeng Neru, dia bilang dia bisa kok"

**Flashback End**

Ya, selama ini, aku yang berjuang seorang diri mengkoordinir anggota-anggota PMR. Di jumbara tingkat propinsi pun, aku yang mati-matian berjuang agar tidak membuat Leon-sensei kecewa dan agar tidak menyia-nyiakan anggaran yang nyaris 100.000 yen itu.

Sejauh itu aku masih berhasil. Tapi... kali ini cukup sudah.

Aku melangkah menuju meja yang menjadi meja milik Leon-sensei. Bangku kosong dengan beberapa arsip di atas mejanya. Aku menggigit bibir.

**Flashback Start**

"Haku-chan, ayo ke tempat Neru sebentar" Ajakku.

Kami berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang kelas Neru, 2-2. Namun, yang kami dapati di sana hanyalah ruang kosong dan hampa. Tanpa Neru.

Neru minggat dan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Degh.

Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa berangkat.

"Haku-chan, aku nggak bisa berangkat, tidak ada Neru" Ujarku.

"Yah... Masa cuma aku sama adik kelas, Ann itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Ujarku, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Haku.

**Flashback End**

Tapi... Apa ini cara terbaik? Meletakkan amplop ini di atas meja kokoh ini sama saja dengan mengundurkan diri, pengecut. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak menemukan cara lain.

Aku ini cuma pengecut. Hanya takut dimarahi dan takut menghadapi Sensei

Aku menggigit bibir. Kuraba permukaan amplop putih itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Suasana di _Fronthall_ sangat kontras dengan suasana ruangan ini. Sunyi, senyap, hening. Di antara keheningan yang menusuk, kuingat kejadian kemarin,

**Flashback Start**

Langit mendung diselimuti awan kelabu yang bergumpal-gumpal. Jam dinding di gerbang sekolah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Tes seleksi jumbara nasional dimulai pukul tiga. Aku cuma bisa berdoa untuk mereka, tidak bisa ikut serta.

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Rin-chan!" Tiba-tiba Haku berlari ke arahku. Lalu dengan napas terengah-engah, dia bilang.

"Leon-sensei kuberitahu kalau kamu batal ikut gara-gara Neru kabur. Leon-sensei marah besar, kamu di suruh menghadap ke kantor guru!" Aku tersentak.

Baka Haku! Kenapa kau beritahu! Leon-sensei pasti kecewa padaku!

Aku menggigit bibir. Cemas.

"Aku... Mau pulang..." Sahutku lirih.

"Lha? Aku tau yang dimarahin gara-gara kamu nggak ikut!" Seru Haku galak. Aku cuma bisa diam.

Kata-kata Haku malah semakin membuatku gamang. Aku capek. Selama ini aku sudah berjuang mengkoordinasi keduapuluh lima anggota PMR yang satu pun nggak ada yang niat ini. Aku sudah capek, capek melakukan apa yang bukan menjadi tugasku.

Capek menggantikan posisi ketua.

Kenapa bukan ketuanya? Kenapa aku yang bukan apa-apa ini disuruh mengurus proposal, formulir, pengumuman, penilaian, dan sebagainya sedangkan sang ketua malah asyik nge-game sambil berteriak histeris di lorong kelas?

Ini tidak adil!

Dia beralasan nilainya drop tapi masih sempat bermain-main! Sedang aku yang bahkan terancam tidak naik kelas disuruhnya mengerjakan semua tugas!

Aku sudah muak. Aku akan lepas dari semuanya. Harus. Aku tau ini egois, namun, bibirku bergerak merangkai sebuah kalimat begitu saja.

"Aku, akan keluar dari PMR" Sahutku, Haku tampak terkejut. Dia baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku malah berlari meninggalkan Haku, kabur dari semuanya, kabur dari Leon-sensei, kabur dari kemarahannya.

Aku ini... pengecut ya?

**Flashback End**

Air mataku menetes.

Maafkan aku...

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan Sensei...

Maafkan aku...

Aku mengkhianati sensei yang percaya padaku untuk mewakili sekolah di ajang ini...

Maafkan aku...

Aku juga tidak ingin egois...

Maafkan aku...

Tapi, aku juga punya kehidupanku sendiri...

Maafkan aku, Sensei...

Aku menangis. Air mataku menetes di permukaan amplop. Perlahan, kubuka amplop itu, dan kuambil suratku untuk sensei yang kutulis dengan tanganku sendiri kemarin malam, lalu, kubaca dalam hati perlahan-lahan.

_15 Mei 2011_

_Kepada Yth. Guru Pembimbing PMR_

_Di tempat._

_Kepada Guru pembimbing, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahpahaman di hari Sabtu lalu mengenai seleksi Jumbara Nasional. Saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memegang kepercayaan Sensei pada saya._

_Tapi, saya sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari PMR. Bukan karena saya tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi semata-mata karena nilai saya yang menurun drastis di kelas delapan ini sehingga saya terancam tidak naik kelas. Jadi saya memilih untuk berkonsentrasi di pelajaran sekolah terlebih dahulu._

_Saya mohon kemakluman dari Sensei. Saya harap Sensei bisa mengerti kesulitan saya. Saya juga tidak ingin egois, tapi saya juga ingin membahagiakan orangtua saya dengan nilai yang bagus. Waktu saya hanya sebulan menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas untuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin._

_Sekali lagi, saya tidak ingin egois. Lagipula, di mata saya, kalau saya tetap ada di PMR, semua tidak akan berubah, tidak akan berkembang, karena semuanya bertumpu pada saya. Saya ingin ke depannya, PMR bisa jauh lebih baik dan lebih maju tanpa saya._

_Atas kemakluman Sensei, saya ucapkan terimakasih._

_Tertanda,_

_Rin Kagamine._

Kini aku menangis. Air mataku tumpah dari sudut mataku yang sempit. Aku tersedu, mengingat betapa egoisnya aku.

Gomennasai...

Aku benar-benar minta maaf...

Tapi, kalau aku tetap di PMR, maka semua nggak akan bertambah maju. Sang ketua harus belajar mengkoordinir anggota-anggotanya, bukan? Bukannya malah bersantai. Lagipula, aku tidak selamanya kelas delapan, di kelas sembilan, semua sudah dilarang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler, dan kalau mereka sejak awal bertumpu padaku, maka... Semua akan roboh bila aku sudah pergi, bukan?

Tapi, kenapa aku seegois ini?

Gomennasai...

Aku nggak ingin egois...

Tapi, bagiku juga sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran bila selalu ditugasi ini itu, bagiku, ditindas saja sudah cukup.

Aku... Benar-benar minta maaf...

Sekali ini... ijinkan aku untuk bersikap egois...

Lagipula, ini demi kebaikan PMR juga...

Aku yakin, suatu hari, pasti akan ada orang yang bisa dipercaya, lebih dari aku.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuma fic yang berdasarkan kisah nyata. Yuuki benar-benar mengundurkan diri dari PMR.<p>

Total Words : 1220 kata, nggak termasuk bacotan saya.

Surat itu saya copy-paste dari surat yang benar-benar saya tulis untuk pembimbing PMR.

Mind to Review? OwO


End file.
